


Somehow It Works

by Vimtuous (HappyEight)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gamzee Makara/Vriska Serket Moirallegiance, Minor Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEight/pseuds/Vimtuous
Summary: Kink Meme Fill : Vriska<>Gamzee, somehow it worksFully functional.





	Somehow It Works

**Vriska**

Ever since they ended up on the meteor, hurtling through space, with only each other for company, they've all had to keep a better eye on the mental health of all the occupants of their current home. Especially the trolls. Especially the trolls who have murdered people and have a tendency to want to murder more people.

"Oh, no you fucking don't," Vriska screeches, and hucks her dicekind at Gamzee. The dice hit him full on in the back of the head before tumbling to the ground. Gamzee face plants. Eights flash upwards on all the dice as they scatter to the floor.

Gamzee groans on the ground, before starting to picking himself up, confusion seeping through the murder rage written all over his face at being hit so hard from behind.

Vriska stomps over to the offending clown before he can pick himself up, and drops to a knee. Directly on Gamzee's back.

Gamzee collapses to the ground again with a wheeze. Vriska may be smaller than him, but she's definitely got the advantage in this situation.

"You are not getting murder happy on my watch, clown boy," Vriska growls. She can feel as Gamzee starts to work his horror terrors in retaliation to her attack and pinning him. She can feel the fear starting to creep up her spine.

"NO!" She shrieks indignantly, furious that the purple blood is not listening to her, and full on sits on Gamzee. "Shhhhhoooosh,"

She pats him on the side of the head, slow and reassuring. For a second, she doesn't think that it's going to work. The other trolls around them are beginning to tremble, and she can feel her own will power wavering.

And then it starts to recede, and Vriska is left, sitting on her moirail, patting him and offering shooshing noises, calming him before he murders everyone, including probably, herself. He'd regret it later(how could he not, she's pretty much the best moirail ever), but he'd still go all murder clown on them before he snapped back to reality.

Eventually, Gamzee goes pretty much limp underneath her, sufficiently shoosh papped into submission.

That's when Vriska realizes that they have an audience, and she is pretty much straddling her moirail. Karkat won't even meet her eyes, probably embarrassed because he's still rocking a diamond for her clown, but that ship has fucking sank like the troll Titanic.

"Get out of here," Vriska shout orders at all of them, "Fuck off!"

It's enough to get everyone scrambling back to life and they leave Vriska and Gamzee the fuck alone.

"You need to chill the fuck out, Gamz," Vriska sighs, running her hands through the trolls hair. Gamzee makes a broken purring noise, rumbling under her attention. 'What happens if I'm not around, and you murder someone? Huh? I don't care if everyone else is half as strong as you, they'll team up against you, you stupid clown."

"Sorry Vriska," Gamzee manages, his purr dying down, "Thanks, little sister, I am so all up and lucky to have a moirail like you."

"Yeah yeah," Vriska says, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Don't forget it."

"Ain't no way I could, spider sister," Gamzee says, completely serious, and lucid.

"Oh my god," Vriska says, pulling herself up off her moirail, "You are so embarrassing. Just fucking let me know next time you feel like you're about to go off the deep end. We'll find a pile and jam that shit out or something."

"I"ll try," Gamzee says, the placid dopey look starting to come back over his face. "I'll try little sister."

**Gamzee**

"You are all completely fucking worthless!" Vriska is shrieking again. Her face is turning almost blue because she's so flushed with anger. Gamzee frowns, watching his moirail storm around the room. Something has gotten her pretty riled up and even if he doesn't know what’s going on yet, he knows exactly what she needs.

However, knowing that Vriska has some things she needs to get her jam on about and getting Vriska into a pile are two completely separate issues.

Gamzee gets up, all loose limbs and about as unconfrontational as he is able to make himself. He walks over to Vriska and the other trolls. Terezi shoots him a venomous look, and he'll have to deal with the little legislacerator later. The little teal blood makes his blood boil something awful, but right now his moirail needs him.

"Hey spider sis, why don't we all up and leave these trolls to their own goings on," Gamzee says with an easy smile, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I am not talking to you or dealing with your shit right now," Vriska hisses. "If you are about to go all murder happy on me right now, go pile yourself. I am not in the mood to talk you down. I'll probably end up cheering you on if you want to paint the walls with any of these sorry excuses for a troll."

"Aw you don't really mean that," Gamzee says with a frown. "We're all your friends here aren't we?"

"You are all a sorry pile of garbage and I want to get off this fucking meteor before I start painting the walls myself," Vriska snarls at him. Gamzee sighs, he doesn't know why Vriska lets herself get this bad. Most trolls know that they need to pile at least every once in awhile and Vriska puts it off until she literally can't help it anymore.

"As much as I'm all up and sure you'd be a great painter little sister, I can't let you all up and get your murder on, any more than you'll all up and let me go murder rage on everyone," Gamzee says, and faster than Vriska can register, he scoops her up and tosses her over his shoulder.

She screams in rage, like she always does when he ends up having to do this. She claws at his back, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough that he's going to have some mighty fine welts when this is all over.

The other trolls watch, mouths open as Gamzee carts Vriska away. She doesn't stop spouting garbage and hate at them, even after he drags her away from the common room. They can still hear her yelling down the hallway for a good long while.

Gamzee takes it all in stride. He is a miraculously tough troll, and probably one of the reasons this moirallegiance works between the two of them. Both of them are strong willed, and hard as motherfucking nails.

Gamzee's blood pumper does a little thump thump in his chest as he fondly tosses Vriska into the pile of horns in his room, making a horrendous noise. She screams at him, over the sound that she is making thrashing about in the horns, and attempts to extract herself from the pile, but mostly just ends up making a shit ton more noise from shitty horns going off as she moves.

He flops noisily into the pile with her, and wraps his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. Well, just short of bone crushing. But it does make the wind go out of Vriska in one big whoosh and she grunts a little. Vriska starts to struggle to get away from him.

Then he starts shooshing her and patting her and she must have been really fucking close to the edge because it's almost as if she didn't want to fight at all in the first place. She makes a little chirruping noise, and goes completely limp against him. LIttle sister must have been much worse off than he realized. It's a mother fucking miracle that she up and lasts as long as she does sometimes.

She still kind of makes this little protesting noises that are pretty much just for show as far as he can tell. It's okay, she'll calm down soon. She does too. The longer he pats her until finally she's breathing normally and doesn't look like a string pulled tight enough to snap.

"Alright little spider sister, you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Gamzee asks her, papping her cheek gently as he does so.

Vriska makes a frustrated noise, and her forhead wrinkles in frustration. Gamzee keeps papping.

"Terezi," She mutters under her breath, softly, almost as if she doesn't want Gamzee to hear it. His pap falters for just a second, though not enough for Vriska to notice.

"What about Terezi?" Gamzee asks making sure to keep up hiss papping, and adding a shoosh in for good measure. Vriska sighs again.

"I think I settled for her finally," She says sleepily.

"And where did you all up and get your settle on?" Gamzee says, and now his heart is doing a weird little thing, because if she says pitch, he's not sure what they're gonna get up to. Two moirails pitch for the same troll bodes for disaster.

"Flush," Vriska says, kind of miserably. Gamzee lets out a little laugh, both relief and amused.

"Mother fucking miracle little sister," He says, a grin spreading over his face. "You gonna get around and tell her now?"

"Nooooo," Vriska moans quietly. "Fuuuck that shit, flushed shit is weak as hell."

"Nah, hearts and diamonds are miracles upon miracles," Gamzee says, his dopey grin spreading even further across his face. "But if that Dragon bitch hurts my diamonds, I"ll fucking PAINT this SHIP with her MOTHERFUCKING BLOOD."

Vriska makes another upset face. "Pitch?"

She doesn't see the feral grin spread across Gamzee's face as he things about the little teal blood with her justice and law and order and how very breakable she is.

"Motherfucking black AS NIGHT," Gamzee agrees, his voice wavering with emotion. Vriska reaches up a hand absently and paps him on the cheek.

"Shooosh," She tells him, and he settles next to her, losing some of the rage. "I'll be sad if you kill her."

"Aw, that ain't fair little sis," Gamzee says, frowning and, "I don't want to make my diamonds sad. And I don't want to kill her, I just want to bloody her up a little is all. Push her and see how she bends."

Vriska makes a little snort of mirthful laughter.

"Better watch out for her clown boy, I wouldn't be flush for any pushover. She's small and blind but scourge sisters have made it this long for a reason." Vriska tells him, giving him the kind of smile she only lets show when she's all messed up in a feelings jam like this. He knows for a fact that she won't say a word of what goes on between them outside the pile, and really he's okay with that. He knows that she cares about him and he cares about her, and for right now, that's all the miracle he needs.

 


End file.
